


Supernatural

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 31.10.15 - prompt was 'Supernatural'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural

“The most haunted B and B in England?”

Douglas raised an eyebrow towards the rest of the group as he read the sign, his smile widening as Carolyn gave a disdainful snort at his side.

“Yes, thank you, Douglas. Your comments are most definitely surplus to requirements.”

“Really?”

“Naturally.”

“Well, I think it’s _brilliant_ ,” Arthur enthused, even as Martin groaned. “D’you think we’ll see a ghost?”

“Of course not, Arthur,” his mother responded tartly. “Now for goodness sake go and check us in, would you?”

“And then can I investigate?”

“Oh, if you must. Martin, go with him and make sure he doesn’t get scared half to death by his own shadow.”

“Yes! Thanks, Mum; come on, Skip!”

Carolyn shook her head in fond incredulity, her eyes tracking her son’s movements as he bounded towards the reception desk, a reluctant Martin being dragged in his wake. Douglas chuckled as he followed suit, waiting until steward and captain had disappeared before wrapping an arm about her waist.

“A haunted hotel, Lyn?” he drawled, grinning as she resisted him pulling her closer.

“I mean it,” she warned, eyes narrowing to fierce slits. “One more word from you and I’ll….”

“Think we can make enough noise to wake the dead?”

FIN


End file.
